


A Stiff Drink

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Perfect 100, Trevelyan family - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: An official proclamation leaves Bann Alick Trevelyan of Ostwick in need of a stiff drink... or several.





	A Stiff Drink

He poured himself another stiff drink.  He was losing track of how much he’d had, but he didn’t feel drunk yet, and he needed to if he hoped to process just what he’d read.  Alick Trevelyan sipped this one, letting it burn down his throat and settle in his stomach.

_Inquisitor Theodane Oliver Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste._

Theodane didn’t know how to rule; he barely knew how to fight.  How could he be leading this Inquisition?  And worst of all, why hadn’t the proclamation come from Theodane himself?

_Because Alick hadn’t known how to be Theo’s father._

He poured another.


End file.
